1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a harness for looms, and more particularly to a harness frame for holding a plurality of heddles in position.
2. Prior Art
Apparatus for weaving a stringer tape of warp threads and a weft thread simultaneously with the weaving of a slide fastener coupling element, usually in the form of a helical coil, into the tape are known. Such apparatus generally include a loom for weaving the stringer tape of the warp and weft threads, and a coiling machine for supplying a monofilament to the weaving area alongside the warp threads and for coiling the monofilament in a conical orbital path around a mandrel to shape the monofilament into the fastener coupling element, which is then woven into the tape along a longitudinal edge thereof. In order to allow the coiled fastener coupling element to be mounted on the tape edge as stably as possible, it is essential to reduce the angular spacing between the innermost warp thread and the inner side of the conical orbital path of the monofilament to a minimum. However, conventional harness frames generally have a pair of vertical side plates disposed outside the warp threads and extending at right angles thereto, as viewed in horizontal cross section, and for this reason, the angular spacing between the innermost warp thread and the inner side of the monofilament' s orbital path cannot be reduced sufficiently.